Browning Automatic Rifle
The M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle '''(AKA '''BAR) is an American Light Machine Gun featured in all Medal of Honor games set in World War II. It is automatic and powerful, but fires relatively slowly, and from a twenty-round box magazine. List of appearances in Medal of Honor games the BAR makes: *Medal of Honor *Medal of Honor: Underground *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault *Medal of Honor: Frontline *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun *Medal of Honor: European Assault *Medal of Honor: Vanguard *Medal of Honor: Airborne *Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 ''Medal of Honor and Underground The BAR is featured as a weapon in the first 2 Medal of Honors. The BAR is usable in the last mission in the first Medal of Honor game, and is also available in the last mission in Underground, ironically. It is a cross between a rifle, and a Light machine gun, as such this weapon blurs the line between the two weapon types, hence, "Automatic, Rifle". It is highly powerful, capable of killing enemies in 1 shot should the player place it right, thought it's only flaw is it's relatively low ammo capacity, meaning if the player is not a very accurate shooter, he/she will be reloading often, on the brighter side though, ammunition is plentiful on the levels it is found in, making this gun exceptional, able to outclass enemies with rifles at short range, and able to out compete SMG users at medium-long range, due to its qualities of an SMG and rifle respectively. [[Medal of Honor: Allied Assault|''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault]] The BAR returns to the Medal of Honor series in Allied Assault. It is only usable in the level "Battle of the Bocage" where the player must rescue scattered 506th paratroopers. It is the same as the one in the first 2 Medal of Honors, except with improved detail thanks to better graphics. It is capable of dealing 1-hit kills to the head, and 2 hit kills to the chest and torso, but it has high recoil, and cannot be aimed down the sights. Therefore, this gun is best used going fully automatic at close range, burst-firing at medium range, and semi-auto trigger tapping at long range in order to kill effectively. It also is noted for having a slower rate of fire than most automatic weapons, though it does fire faster than it did in the first 2 games, even with that said, many players consider it inferior to the German counterpart, the StG-44. Bar_aa.png|The M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle in-game in Allied Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' In Frontline, the M1918 BAR is available in the missions "Several Bridges too far" and "The Hornets' Nest". It has lost much of its potential since the previous version, it is powerful enough to take down enemies in just a few hits, but it has its fire selector switched to 350 RPM, instead of the 550 RPM of the previous games, and many people prefer to use other weapons available at your disposal. The weapon only plays a role in the fourth and the final chapter of the game, in the early levels the M1A1 Thompson serves as the main Allied automatic weapon. BAR_FL.jpg|The Browning Automatic Rifle as it appears in Frontline. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun This is the first weapon (apart from the Fire Extinguisher) which is given to the player aboard the USS California. It can be hard to aim, but is powerful enough to bring down a Zero in just a few hits. The weapon doesn't play much of a role later in the game, as it is replaced by Japanese/British weapons in the SOE section of the game. In addition, ''Rising Sun is the only game in the franchise to feature the B.A.R. in only one single player level. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault Singleplayer The BAR is found only in the Battle of the Bulge theatre, and can prove very effective against enemy riflemen at close range and enemy submachine gunners at long range due to its automatic firing and high powered cartridge. It seems unusually short and fat compared to some other renditions of the BAR in the ''Medal of Honor series. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the BAR is the default weapon for the Heavy Gunner class, and will not be replaced when a player goes onto a weapon upgrade point. It is far superior to all of the submachine guns as it can match them at close range yet easily outclass submachine guns at medium to long ranges. Unlike submachine guns the BAR's ammunition will not be tracer rounds, allowing a player to stay hidden while still firing. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' Singleplayer The BAR is the same as the one in European Assault. It's the default weapon in the first two missions of the Operation: Neptune part of the campaign. It has lower recoil than the last Medal of Honor, rendering the BAR superior at Long ranges due to its 3-hit kill ability coupled with the high accuracy. That said, the BAR is ineffective at close range, as the MP40's superior fire rate can allow it to overpower it. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the BAR can be picked up by any player, but is most commonly located close to the American starting spawn. It's 20 round magazine and automatic fire means it can outclass any player using default weaponry (rifles). The German equivalent is the Stg.44, which has a 30 round magazine yet does less damage,has a slightly longer reload and has more cluttered sights Bar_Vanguard.jpg|The BAR as it appears in Vanguard. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The BAR is a selectable weapon in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It is very powerful, and can be seen as the American analogue to the German StG-44. However, the BARs recoil is uncontrollable even in short bursts. Each round is incredibly powerful, but even after the first shot the barrel climbs substantially usually wasting 3 or more rounds of its already small round capacity. The unusually high recoil and resulting muzzle climb, even with the compensator, makes the BAR the least effective automatic weapon in the game. It fires from a small 20-round box magazine, and its upgrades include the following: *Compensator: Reduced recoil *Adjustable sights: Increased accuracy, variable zoom *Dual magazines: Faster reload Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Category:Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Light machineguns Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor Category:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons